


[vid] A Fire Is Burning

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), MediaCannibals, rache (wickedwords)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-09
Updated: 1996-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaCannibals/pseuds/MediaCannibals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/rache
Summary: Creators:	Media Cannibals: Alexfandra, Sandy Herrold, Gwyneth RhysFrom the Fanlore page:"This vid was a part of the Media Cannibals/Tape2, and premiered at Virgule convention 3 in 1996 where it won Best In Show.. The vid was noted for its superfast cutting (difficult to do in VCR vidding) and emphasis on the show's action."VIDDER'S NOTE [From Sandy's original liner notes for the Media Cannibals 2 vid tape]:"Alex found this great song, and we nearly broke two editing decks making the short cuts that the song required. I think of this vid as being a roller coaster ride, a little like B & D's lives."After The Professionals source was released on DVD, the vid was remastered by Sandy, Alex, and Gwyneth and shown at Vividcon 2005, then remastered again using the color-corrected DVDs released a few years later by Justacat (with a little assistance from Gwyneth Rhys).





	[vid] A Fire Is Burning

The 2006 Remastered version with color corrected DVD source

Download: <https://archive.org/details/AFireIsBurningXvid>

 

The 2005 Remastered version:

  
Download: <https://archive.org/details/AFireIsBurningProfessionals>

 

 


End file.
